Video surveillance and display systems typically include video capture devices, such as video cameras, linked to centralized equipment, such as digital video recorders, servers, storage systems, video multiplexers, video processing equipment, or other equipment. The video capture devices could be situated in a location distant from the centralized equipment and be configured to transfer video over various links for collection, viewing, manipulation, and storage by the centralized equipment. After storage, the video of the video capture devices can be viewed on a display device, such as video monitor or video display system. However, when video data is stored in a digital video system, such as a video storage system, upgrading to new systems and storage devices can be difficult. This can be especially difficult when the number and configuration of video capture devices and associated video data are also changed and are not necessarily compatible with a configuration of new video capture devices.